Sole Surviver
by kaykay135
Summary: Reid decides he wants to adopt but doesn't tell anyone, this had huge consequences when the whole thing goes wrong and he finds himself locked in the basement of the orphanage. They think he knows to much about what they have been doing in the orphanage and want him gone but they want to have a little fun first. Will Reid survive? xxPlease Review!xx Don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey,**

**Hope you like this :) xx**

* * *

Reid walked casually down the street staring nervously at his feet, looking as one went in front of the other. It was a warm day and the sun shined down making a darkened shadow follow him down the large path. He looked up making sure that he wasn't going to bang in to anyone and looked around waiting for the turn off in to the next street.

Once it came, he turned and headed towards the road which was the only thing that stood in-between him and the orphanage which sat at in the middle of the street. The road looked pretty deserted so he jogged across and through the gate of the orphanage.

He had thought about adopting a child for a while now but had put the thought off because of the kind of job he had, but he's decided that he would make it work.

He stared at the orphanage, it was a huge old building that looked like a school but just that little bit smaller.

He walked to the large oak door and pulled it open. Walking in side he was a little wary about the lack of sound in this place. It was a Saturday shouldn't kids be running around this place? He shrugged this feeling off. They could be anywhere in this place it was quite big.

That's when he saw a teen sitting in the corner of the room to his left. Reid walked toward them. As he approached him, he noticed that he looked upset.

"Um...are you ok?" Reid asked bending down so that he was at his level. The boy looked at him frightened. "You should go, you don't want to be here" he said taking hold of Reid's wrist and getting up.

The teen started to lead Reid him to the front door but Reid stopped when he got in front of it. He turned to the boy. "What's the matter?" Reid said as a floorboard creaked up above them.

The boys eyes widened and the grip on Reid's wrist tightened. "Please," he said. "Hide," the boy continued and dragged Reid towards the curtains. Reid did as he boy told him and got behind the curtains, he hoped that this wasn't a joke but at the same time he kind of wished it was.

He heard someone hit the bottom of the stairs and head this way the footsteps getting closer and closer and then pass him and into the other room. That's when he heard the voices.

"Why are you in here?" one person said.

"You told me to sir," the teen boy replied.

"Don't be smart with me" the first person replied before Reid heard a slap. Reid's eyes widened, he almost stormed out from behind the curtain but refrained himself and stayed put continuing to listen so he could see what was going on.

"I'm sorry," Reid heard the boy whimper making Reid's heart ache.

"Shut up," the first person said he and Reid heard another sharp slapping noise. That was the last straw for him and he walked out from behind the curtains and into the next room. The boy was crumpled on the floor and the man standing above him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Reid yelled walking toward them and making the man back away from the boy.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" the man said standing up to Reid. Reid had anger in his eyes and ignored the fact that the man was obviously bigger than him. He walked forward until he was standing right in front of the man.

"That doesn't matter now, but I'm going to report you for this, who runs this place?" Reid said walking away and up to the boy helping him to his feet. Reid stayed with the boy facing him about to ask him if he was ok. There was a moment of silence before the boys eyes suddenly widened.

Reid moved his body around quickly to see what had made the boy so shocked but it was too late. Something hit him hard on the back of the head and he felt himself sinking to the floor. He could hear the boy shouting something but he couldn't make out what it was.

He felt dizzy and all he could see was blurs. He could slowly feel himself fall in to unconsciousness until everything turned in to darkness.

…...

Reid's eyes flew open and a dim light met his eyes he didn't have a clue where he was. He groaned trying to get himself to move in to the sitting position but his arms wouldn't move. He laid there for them moment letting his eyes get used to the light, then tried again.

He move his arms and began to push himself upwards, he didn't think that he had ever felt so heavy. He managed to push himself back on to his bum and look around at where he was. He was in what looked like to be a basement.

It was fairly big and was pretty much empty apart from a couple of things including a blanket. Reid opened a closed his eyes a few times before he pushed himself to his feet. He walked over to what seem to be the only door in to and out of the basement and pushed on the door. The door was solid metal the kind you might have on a safe but smaller.

It was locked but he hardly thought it was going to be open.

"Hey, unlock the door and let me out of here" Reid shouted banging repeatedly on the door. He hoped that kid he had met was alright but he needed to get out of here to be able to help anyone.

Silence. Reid turned and started to root inside of his pockets but everything he had on his person had been taken. There was no way anyone was going to find him here. He hadn't told anyone about wanting to adopt, he had kept it to himself and was going to start telling people when he had made the decision more permanent.

He wished he had just told people. Another thing was that they were on their holiday from work and everyone had gone on an actual holiday apart for him who just want to stay home instead of going to a tropical country.

He started to panic a little and went to sit down where he was a minute ago. He put his head in his hands and took in the silence.

It felt like forever had gone by but suddenly the door to the basement clicked and began to open. A large muscular man stepped through the door. It was a different man to the guy he had seen upstairs, Reid was instantly intimidated and stayed exactly where he was.

"So you're the guy that could screw up everything are you?" the man said moving towards him. Reid shrank down in to the wall hoping that he could disappear in to it.

"W-what do you want from me?" Reid asked trying to sound as confident as he could but failing to sound the least bit confident. The man laughed and tilted his head like he almost felt sorry for the weak man who was sat before him.

Reid couldn't help but wonder why a man like him would be working in a children's orphanage but he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"I don't want anything from you, but I don't want the information you have getting out so I'm probably going to kill you, but I want to have some fun first" the man smiled moving forward bending down and grabbing a handful of Reid's hair and pulling it upwards, pulling Reid with it, making sure Reid was on his feet before letting him go. Reid gasped and whimpered as he was pushed backwards in to the wall hard making him fall back to the floor again.

The man smiled with satisfaction before walking back towards the door, the man turned towards Reid at the last moment and smiled. "Were going to have a lot of fun" he said before shutting the door completely and locking it.

Reid could hear the sound of his foot steps walking away each of them making him cringe.

All Reid could feel was fear, normally he could be strong but being trapped down here made him feel useless. What was going to happen to him? There was nothing he could do, he was helpless.

Helpless and alone.

* * *

**Hope you liked this xx**

**xxplease review!xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, **

**I hope you're enjoying this as much as I'm enjoying writing it :)**

**Hope you like this chapter xx**

* * *

Reid had sat in the same spot since the large male had left the room. He hadn't dared move, not even to itch his nose or move the hair that had fallen in front of his eyes. There was a wary silence but ever so often there was a creak of the floor board or the sound of a door closing which was enough to make Reid's heart beat a little faster.

He didn't have a clue how long it had been but it must have been at least a couple or hours. He had gone over tonnes of different plans to get out of here but he knew that none of them were going to work and could possible make the situation worse.

The floorboards began to creak again but this time it got louder and louder until he started to hear footsteps coming towards the door, he looked up for the first time in what felt like a day and his neck ached and stiffened.

There was a click of the door and then it started to slowly open, Reid started at the door intently trying not to blink hoping it wouldn't be the same guy that had come down before. He was in luck when the small boy that he had met upstairs walked through the door with a plate of food and a cup of water.

Reid got up fast and speed walked over to him kneeling down next to him forgetting all about his sore neck. "Are you ok?" Reid asked trying to catch the boys eyes but failed when he moved his head away from his.

"They're at the top of the stairs so don't try to run, they sent me down here as punishment for what I did so that I could see what would happen to me if I kept disobeying their orders" he said and Reid could tell that he was on the edge of tears.

"Are they going to send you down here everyday?" Spencer asked I hope that they wouldn't so he didn't have to see him like this.

The boy nodded and handed Reid the plate and the cup of water.

"Get back up here Toby!" one of the men yelled. Reid looked to the floor then back at the boy. "Toby, is that your name?" Reid asked and Toby nodded then smiled backing away towards the door.

"I'm going to help you" Toby whispered.

Reid moved forward to tell him that it wasn't a good idea and that he was going to get himself in trouble but it was too late and the door was already closing. The door clicked shut and he was locked back in the plain basement, alone.

Reid walked back to his corner and sat back against the wall resting the water and the plate of food on the floor next to him. He wasn't hungry, and his stomach wouldn't be able to handle it. But he picked up the water taking a sip and placing in back down where he had picked it up from.

Reid looked around again and decided that he was going to make a bed with the materials that they had left down here for him. He pushed himself to his feet and walked over to the couple of blankets that they had dumped on the floor.

There were two blue medium-sized blankets and would easily cover him. The only problem with them was that they were quite thin but it's not like he could just knock on the door and ask for thicker ones so he would just have to deal with what he had. Reid laughed to himself at the thought of him doing that and bent down taking a blanket in each hand and walked to a patch of floor.

Reid dropped one on the floor and then shook the other out so that it lay flat on the ground. He then folded it over so it gave more padding for when he laid down on it. He then picked up the other blanket again then draped it over himself before crawling on to the made bed.

He laid with his eyes open, he didn't have a clue what time it was but his eyes grew sleepy with time before he slowly drifted to sleep.

…...

Reid's eyes flew open as he felt himself being lifted to his feet. Everything was blurry and hands clutched his arms keeping him In place as he struggled trying to get the person to let him go.

"Good morning sleepy head" said the man who had attacked him the day before. He shoved Reid backwards in to the wall. Reid groaned as pain filled his body and he noticed how much he was in pain from the day before.

He managed to keep a straight face as he was shoved to the floor and the man stood towering over him. The man was trying to intimidate him, trying to let Reid know who was in charge of the situation.

The man smiled. Lowering himself to Reid's height. "It looked like were going to be getting to know each other a little bit, so my names Simon, what's your name?" he said. Reid kept quiet, he knew that he should just tell him but he just couldn't get the words to come out of his mouth.

A thought can to his mind that this time along he wanted to be strong, he didn't want to give the large man the satisfaction of his whimpering.

"Reid, my names Spencer Reid" he said forcing the words out. He might as well tell him he was going to find out anyway and he didn't want to know any of the other persuasive techniques he had in mind. At least he had managed to make himself sound a little confident.

Simon seemed a little surprised at this but smiled, his slim lips tilting upwards making Reid feel nervous.

"Well that's a change in tone" he said standing back up and backing off a little. He tilted his head a little before opening his mouth, then closing it again. Reid didn't want to know all the ideas that were going on in his head right now.

Simon had obviously made up his mind as he looked Reid in the eyes before saying two words.

"Get up" the words echoed around the room making Reid shiver.

Reid slowly but surely picked himself to his feet. H stayed exactly where he was, not moving forward, but at least he didn't move backwards. Simon raised his fists. "Fight me Spencer" he said the big bold words came out of his mouth and Reid automatically felt ten times smaller. He really expected him to fight him.

Simon moved forward throwing his fist at Reid's face. He ducked the large hand skimming his head. Reid did all what he could and ran at the man's legs sending him backwards. The man groaned out in pain as he hit the floor and Spencer threw a punch hitting him right on the jaw.

Reid was happy with the damage that he had done but he knew that he would need a lot more than that to take the man out, and that was more than he was afraid he had.

Simon kicked out with his feet kicking Reid in the stomach throwing him on to his back. All the air from his lungs disappeared and he couldn't move. He sucked in as much air as he could trying to get himself breathing properly but he couldn't do it fast enough.

The man appeared over him, his fist's closed. Reid's eyes widened. "Please...don't" he managed to get out before a massive amount of pain formed over his left eye. Reid could feel himself crumpling but he was determined to do all that he could to get out of here and he wasn't going to give up now.

Reid dragged himself up and lunged at Simon, shocking him making him stumble backwards. he managed to stay on his feet and he let out a growl grabbing hold of Reid and punching him in the stomach.

Simon didn't let go of him and continued to hit Reid where and when ever he could. It had felt like years but had only been half a minute until he had stopped.

He let Reid go and he fell to the ground. Pain was his world and all he wanted was to be release from it. Simon turned and left locking the door, he could hear footsteps, then voices, he didn't know what they were but it sounded like a struggle.

Reid closed his eyes and tried as hard as he could to make out what the voices were saying.

"What did you do to him?" Reid heard Toby yell and he could hear the desperation in his voice. Reid wanted to somehow get a message to him that he would be ok, even though he was sure that he wouldn't.

"Get back to your room Toby or I swear to god you will be punished, punished like you little friend down there" Simon said venom in his voice.

There was silence then more foot steps before there was finally silence.

Reid managed to drag himself back to the bed that he had made for himself hoping that Toby had done what he was told. He pulled the blanket close to himself and closed his eyes, everything hurt and he wanted the pain to go away, he knew this whole thing wasn't going to be easy, but he knew one thing and that was that he needed to stay strong.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter :) xx**

**Thanks to everyone who Followed/ Reviewed / Favoured this fanfic it means a lot! :) **

**xxplease review!xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey,**

**Sorry it took so long. I hope you like it xx :)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

It had been four days and everything hurt. What had happened four days ago had become a daily routine. Everyday Simon would come in and challenge him to a fight, Simon thought he was weak but what he didn't know was that Reid was getting stronger.

He hadn't seen or heard from Toby since then either, he was starting to worry that something might have happened to him.

Reid sat on the bed that he had made almost a week ago now, staring at the same four walls. All he could was wait. He looked at his shaking hands as adrenaline pumped though his whole body. He stared at the light that hung from the ceiling the dim light which danced in his eyes making them beg for natural sunlight.

His mind wandered, at least he could escape for at least a little while.

…...

The team pile though the doors and in to the office of the BAU. Their holiday had ended and they had work to do.

Morgan looked around. "Has anyone seen Reid? I tried to call him but he didn't answer, then I went to his apartment and he wasn't there" everyone had a look of concern in their eyes.

Everyone shook their heads and the were a couple or 'no's' coming at him from around the office.

It played on his mind that he didn't have a clue where Reid was but there wasn't anything to say that he was in danger.

Hotch walked in to the room stopping on the balcony that stood sat the side of the office.

"Everyone, I need to seen you in the meeting room please," he said and everyone automatically obeyed. Hotch was about to walk away when he heard someone from behind him calling his name.

He turned to see Morgan standing below him looking up. "Have you seen Reid? I haven't heard from him" Morgan asked.

Hotch narrowed his eyes. "No, I haven't heard from him either maybe he when to visit his mother," he suggested. Morgan nodded, maybe he did but he would have been back by now, there was defiantly something wrong.

…...

The floorboards above him lightly creaked and Reid was taken out of his daydream. He blinked a couple of time trying to blink away the lights that remained in his sight.

The sound of footsteps neared and the door clicked, followed by the door slowly beginning to open.

Reid's heart skipped a beat when Toby came running in pulling Reid in for a short hug.

"Toby, what are you doing here?" Reid said pulling away. Toby looked to the floor then quickly back in to Reid's eyes. "I don't have much time, I stole the keys and came here, what do you want me to do to get you out of here?" he could see that Toby was trembling so he was going to make this short.

"I'm a FBI agent, is there any time that you aloud out of this place?" Toby nodded so Reid continued leaning in and whispering the address of the BAU just in case they had listening devices down here somewhere.

"You got that?" Reid asked. Toby nodded again. "Yeah, what do you want me to say?" he asked as the floor boards creaked loudly above them. Both of their eyes widened and Toby started to back away towards the door.

"Just tell them where I am, but to be careful and ask for Morgan," by the time he had finished Toby had almost reached the door. "Oh and Toby" Reid said as he reached the door making Toby turn around. "Thank you" he said as Toby re-opened the door.

The door opened wider revealing Andy standing on the other side of it. The man towered over Toby making him look two feet tall. Toby gasped and Reid ran forward wanting to help him but before he could get there Toby had been dragged through the door and it had been slammed shut.

Reid started to bang on the door. "It wasn't his fault, I told him to come down here, please!" Reid begged, thumping his fist on the metal door making an echo like sound travel through the air in all directions.

"No! Damn it!" Reid yelled pacing around the basement. Just the thought of Toby getting hurt made his skin crawl and his anger flare.

He knew that he needed to get out of here soon.

…...

It had been a couple of days and there still had been no word from Reid. Morgan had broke in to Reid's apartment and had found nothing on his where abouts.

He scared that something bad might of happened to him. He was sitting at his desk, head in his hand trying to think of somewhere that he might have gone.

"Morgan, there's someone here to see you," he looked up at JJ. "Is it Reid?" Morgan said hopeful that it would be him.

JJ shook her head and Morgan got up following her in to the next room. A young teen sat there and as he got closer he could see that the boy had been mildly beaten. He had a black eye and a bloody lip.

Morgan sat next to him putting his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Are you ok?" Morgan asked. The boy looked back at him. "Are you Morgan?" He asked turning his body towards him.

"Yeah, who did this to you?" he asked and the boy shrugged off the question. "I'm Toby, Reid sent me he's in trouble, you got to help him" everything was so overwhelming and tears started to run down Toby's face.

"It's ok just tell me again slowly, why is Reid in trouble?" Morgan said his heart racing trying to keep calm to comfort Toby.

"They trapped him in the basement a week ago, they beat him and I'm scared of what they are going to do next" as the word came out of Toby's mouth Morgan felt like he couldn't breath. He was so angry.

"Where is he Toby?" Morgan said desperately. "At the orphanage, but he said that you should be careful" Morgan turned away.

"They did that to you?" Morgan asked scared of the answer. Toby looked to the floor. "Yeah they did but I got away, then I ran, I ran here" Toby said putting his hand on Morgan's arm and slowly guiding him around to look at him.

"Please" Toby begged tears running down his face. "Please help him, he's the only person that has ever been nice to me" Toby turned away but Morgan took hold of him arm.

"Don't worry, we will get him back kid I promise."

Morgan was saddened by how attached to Reid he had obviously gotten. He ran down the corridor, and straight towards Hotch's office.

"Hotch I know where Reid is," Morgan rushed to tell him all what Toby had told him. By the end Hotch had one hand on his head. He sighed.

"There's nothing we can do without proof, I mean we don't know who this kid really is" Hotch was visibly upset by the news and to an extent knew that it was true.

Morgan shook his head. "Hotch, the boy looked like he had an emotional attachment to Reid which means that he must have met him somewhere, I've never seen him before but he seems legit, we have to at least go and check the place out" Morgan finished his rant turning with frustration as Hotch shook his head.

"If he is in there and we go there, it could get him killed, they could see us then figure out that he's a FBI agent, how would that help? Were going to find another way in" Morgan nodded turning.

On the way out he angrily punched the wall relieving him of his anger. He didn't care that everyone was looking at him, he was just scared for Reid.

He was going to get him out of there what ever it took.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :) **

**Thanks to everyone who Reviewed / Followed / Favoured this fanfic it means alot :) **

**xxplease review!xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey,**

**I'm so sorry that it took so long, I went on holiday and then it was my birthday but yeah excuses, excuses ;) xx**

**so here's another chapter :) Sad but i think it might be one of the last, but i could probably think of something to carry it on from but I don't know. But there will be defiantly at least one more xxx**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter x**

* * *

Reid sat with his back against the wall, the only sound that accompanied his was the sound of his foot tapping against the cement floor.

The silence made him feel alone, and the occasional creak of the floor boards above him was enough to make his eyes flick towards the door. No-one had come down in hours, and the adrenaline was building up deep in his stomach.

He felt wired, like electricity was running through him at a constant pace. The lack of sleep was starting to get to him. But he couldn't get himself to sleep, he felt like he might never sleep again.

The creak of a door up above him made him jump awake, the tiredness fading away in seconds and his full attention turned to the door as it started to slowly move open. He was hoping that it might be Toby as he hadn't seen him in what it seemed in weeks.

His heart sank when simon entered the room, probably wanting to take out his aggression on him.

Reid knew what was coming so he pushed himself up from off the floor. Simon smiled and walked towards him balling his hands in to fists.

"Are you ready?" simon asked in a sarcastic voice but Reid thought he would answer anyway. He lifted his head and nodded. "Ready as ill ever be" he managed to keep his voice stern and focused.

Reid readied himself and simon took his first swing, his fist connected with Reid's jaw and he didn't feel any pain, just numbness. It felt like the anger and the adrenaline was taking over his body as he pushed himself up from the floor and swung back punching simon in the face knocking him backwards.

Simon looked like he was in shock which Reid took to his advantage and threw himself at him. He rapped his hands around Simon's neck and lifted his head before smashing it on to the floor.

Reid knew that he had only winded him but he knew that he had enough time to do what he had to do.

He ran towards the door his heart beating fast. His heart skipped a beat when he successfully opened the door. He paused for a second, thinking if this was the right thing to do, before lunging towards the stairs, running up them three at a time.

Once he reached the top he stopped, smiled then open the next door that was in his was to freedom. He poked his head out to see if anyone was around. Once he was certain he walked out slowly in to a corridor within the orphanage.

It was quiet; as quiet as it was when he had entered the first time. The images can flashing back, he followed the corridor down. At the end he saw the front door. He walked slowly and quietly towards it not wanting to draw any attention to anyone that may be in the house.

The creaking floorboards made him nervous as he closed in on the door. His hand met the door and travelled down to the handle, wrapping his hand around it to twist it open.

To his surprise the door opened smoothly and the fresh air filled his lungs as he lapped it up. The sun blinded him but he still kept walking forward not wanting to stop.

He could hear voices but he couldn't see them, the lack of natural light had taken its toll on his eyes. He was sure that he could recognise the voice. Then it hit him.

"Morgan?" Reid yelled but a sudden clicking sound behind him made him stop in his tracks. He felt the man close in on him and wrap his arm around his waist keeping him in place.

"Reid you will be ok" he heard Morgan yell and his vision started to clear showing Morgan and most of the team behind a brick wall at the entrance of the orphanage.

Reid gripped on to the man's arm and he felt the guys lips next to his ear. "No-one shows me up like that, ever. Now you're going to pay," Simon's voice rang in his ears and his grip tightened.

"Then shoot me" Reid spat out spitefully. He could feel that Simon was shocked by his response but he just wanted this to be over and he was going to do it the way he knew best.

Simon growled and pushed the gun harder in to Reid's back.

Reid laughed. "We all know you talk with you fists, and I also know that you wont kill anyone, you're angry and you get off on other peoples pain that's why you beat people" Reid ranted and he could feel Simon's grip on his waist loosen, not by a lot but it was a sign that Reid was right.

He felt his plan strengthen and continued. "You don't want to kill me, if you had wanted to you would have already done it. But why you want to hurt people is a question only you can answer, were your parents abusive? Are you just a psycho?, Or is there a deeper reason?" Reid finished and simon was back in Reid's ear.

"That is none of your business, you freak" Simon said and he felt the grip on his waist loosen even more.

Reid took this as his chance and threw himself hard out of Simon's arms and on to the floor. All he heard next was gun shots above his head. Even when the gun shots had stopped he staid where he was scared to move shocked that this may even be over.

He felt himself being pulled up from the floor and looked at who it was with wide eyes. He felt himself calm when he saw it was Morgan. He took a quick glance to Simon who was on the floor, a puddle of dark red blood growing around him with the seconds.

He looked away and let himself get guided towards the gate when a thought popped in to his head.

"Where's Toby? Where's Toby?!" he started to look around frantically, his eyes looking at each person. Morgan turned to him trying to get him to calm down.

"He's just over here Reid, calm down he's fine" he said rubbing his shoulders for reassurance. When the sight of Toby entered his vision a breath of relief ran through him. His pace quickened and when he reached him he pulled him in to a tight hug, his hands ruffling in brown curly hair.

"Thank you" Reid said releasing him and looking in to his eyes. Toby pulled him back in to a hug.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter :)**

**Thanks to anyone who Followed / Reviewed / Favoured this fanfic it means a lot! xxX**

**xxplease review!xx**


End file.
